Chroniques Harry Draco
by Winds and Waters
Summary: Traductions de One-Shots: Chaque chapitre est une nouvelle histoire. Détails à l'intérieur. Classé PG-13, même si cela varie pour chaque One-Shots... SLASH H-D
1. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

Salut à tous et à toutes !  
  
Voici les meilleures one-shots anglophones mettant en vedette Harry et Draco. Donc, ceux qui sont contre l'idée que Harry Potter peut avoir une relation intîme avec Draco Malfoy, PARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!  
  
Ils sont traduits par Gabriel (Winds) et/ou par Marianne (Waters). [Voyez- vous le superbe concept ?]  
  
Bref, chaque chapitre sera une toute nouvelle histoire. Alors voici un message aux grands traducteurs de ce monde: NE TOUCHEZ PAS AUX ONE-SHOTS HARRY/DRACO !!!!  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas. On jappe beaucoup mais on ne mord pas. Mais, svp, traduisez ce que vous voulez, en autant que ça l'ait 2 chapitres ou plus !  
  
Merci de votre compréhension !  
  
Maintenant voici la première fic: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [ Until death do us part ]  
  
C'est écrit par Banancosmicgirl. C'est elle qui nous a aussi donné Time Out of Place, dont la traduction, Espace-temps décalé, avait été commencée par la grande et sublissime Jess HDH (Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'elle est située très haute dans mon estime).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter ne nous a jamais appartenu, et nous appartiendra jamais. Nous ne faisons qu'utiliser les persos ainsi que le scénario de Banancosmicgirl.  
  
Voilà ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. (de Banancosmicgirl, traduit par The Winds)  
  
** Il y avait toujours eu un risque que cela arriverait, pensa-t-il. C'était juste le fameux, « Ça ne m'arrivera pas », qui poussait toujours l'idée que n'importe quelle chose mauvaise arrivait ailleurs.  
  
La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, c'était dans un magasine moldu lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Tante Petunia et Oncle Vernon avait laissé un magasine à propos de cela et Harry l'avait volé pour le lire. Dedans, il y avait un article sur le virus.  
  
Le VIH.  
  
Trois petites lettre qui, ensembles, épellent le mot 'mort'. Bien sûr, ils avaient été très très pointilleux à propos de ce point dans l'article, le VIH ne signifiait pas la mort immédiate. Non, ce la voulait dire faner graduellement en même temps que vos cellules T disparaissaient une à une, et que votre système immunitaire s'autodétruisait. Vous disparaîtrez, petit à petit, et votre mort sortira de sa coquille de façon ô combien non- plaisante. Ce n'était pas ce que l'article disait, mais Harry a toujours été capable de lire entre les lignes. Mais à cette époque, ce n'était qu'un article. Quelque chose qu'un jeune enfant ne retenait pas après l'avoir lu. Un article que Harry oublierait pour plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce jour. Il fixa l'extérieur par la fenêtre, regardant le couché de soleil derrière les contours de Londres. La vue était à couper le souffle; le ciel dans les tons de rouge foncé et d'orange et le soleil, aveuglant.  
  
Il y avait un autre article dans le journal aujourd'hui.  
  
'L'héritier Malfoy meurt d'une maladie moldue'  
  
Il y avait une horrible ironie dans ce fait. Simplement les mots, 'Moldu' et 'Malfoy' - ils sont incompatibles. Il ne devrait jamais avoir une phrase ayant ces deux mots. Il devrait y avoir un règlement pour cela, interdisant au cas où cela arriverait encore.  
  
Lucius Malfoy s'était probablement retourné dans sa tombe lorsque le journal fut publié.  
  
Harry sentit un froid en lui. Sans Draco Malfoy à ses côtés, il était vide; une moitié de lui était... manquante. Morte.  
  
Ils ne furent jamais amis, non, jamais. Ils n'aurait jamais pu être n'importe quoi d'aussi platonique. Il y avait de la passion dans leur relation qu'il n'avait jamais capable d'expliquer. Au début, c'était une haine furieuse, les pires combats verbaux que Poudlard, École de Magie et Sorcellerie avait eu. Ils s'étaient profondément méprisés l'un l'autre. Ils n'ont jamais été capables de s'en aller d'une bagarre, spécialement Malfoy.  
  
Quand Malfoy l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, cette passion s'est transformée. Quelque chose de différent, oui, mais d'aussi furieux. Il y avait eu beaucoup problèmes bien-sûr Voldemort, Lucius, les amis d'Harry, les Serpentards, le monde, pour ne nommer que ceux là- mais ils ne baissèrent jamais les bras.  
  
À leur mariage, ils ont dit, « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », cependant, Harry ne comprit jamais le sens de ces mots jusqu'à hier. Draco a été diagnostiqué séropositif cinq ans auparavant. Harry avait demandé le divorce lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, car cela voulait dire que Draco avait été infidèle. Harry n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre- mais là encore, il avait toujours été le plus naïf des deux. Draco était cynique et astucieux, un Serpentard jusqu'au coeur, comme il avait toujours aimé dire. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien d'astucieux à propos de sa 'mauvaise man?uvre, comme l'avait-il nommé. Après une dispute- ils en avaient beaucoup- il était sorti, avait bu jusqu'au point à en devenir ivre, et s'était retrouvé au lit avec le mauvais gars.  
  
Et ce gars portait le virus, infectant l'amant d'Harry.  
  
C'était Harry qui avait forcé Draco d'aller voir un docteur moldu cinq ans auparavant. Le blond était allé consulté plusieurs médi-sorciers et médi- sorcières, mais aucun d'eux n'a été capable de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Harry s'inquiétait; le blond avait été fatigué et s'était senti malade pendant des semaines. Draco avait fait une grosse scène à propos d'une consultation chez un médecin moldu. Harry n'avait jamais été capable de lui débarrasser de sa haine envers les 'Sangs-de-Bourbe' et les moldus.  
  
Le docteur lui avait demandé s'il voulait aussi passer le test de la séropositivité, et Draco avait dit oui, ne sachant pas ce que le médecin voulait dire.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, les résultats arrivèrent.  
  
Ils étaient positifs.  
  
Le monde autour d'eux s'écroulait en même temps que Harry qui criait toutes sortes de choses à Draco, en faisant ses bagages et en quittant l'appartement. Harry savait ce que ces trois lettres presque insignifiantes voulaient dire. Draco, lui, ne savait pas.  
  
Quatre mois plus tard, Harry était à la maison lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Dehors se tenait Draco, entièrement mouillé par la pluie, son corps mince tout en étant fort, comme il avait toujours été. Il était en train de pleurer. Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco en larmes avant.  
  
Cette nuit-là, Draco dormit sur le divan dans le logement d'Harry. Le lendemain, ils ont parlé et crié à l'autre. Au crépuscule, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, émotionnellement vidés. Harry dit à Draco de quitter.  
  
« Reviens me voir, ici, dans une semaine », avait-il dit à Draco, et il lui avait donné un morceau de papier avec une adresse sur celui-ci.  
  
Harry était venu le chercher avant que la semaine fut terminée et après cela, ils ont jurés de rester fidèle à l'autre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point celle de Draco serait courte.  
  
Il y a encore un an, Draco se sentait encore bien. Sa chute ne commença que quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'il fut attaqué soudainement par une forte fièvre. Cela dura deux semaines. Rendu là, il avait aussi commencé à perdre du poids. Le jeune homme avait toujours été mince, mais il eut la peau sur les os après cela.  
  
Dans les ultimes semaines de sa vie, Draco resta la plupart du temps étendu dans son lit. Harry était à ses côtés, le tenant à travers les frissons qui faisait trembler le corps de son amant, et à travers les nuits où Draco se tournait et retournait quand son corps le faisait souffrir.  
  
Il s'est éteint hier, silencieusement.  
  
Ses dernières paroles ne furent pas , « Harry, je t'aime », ou quelque chose comme cela. Harry ne se rappelait même pas ce que fut ses dernières paroles. Peut-être qu'il avait demandé un verre d'eau. Il avait souvent soif et il demandait encore plus souvent que Harry aille lui chercher des choses pour lui.  
  
Harry était dans le salon, écoutant la télévision. Cette invention moldue était superbe, même si les émissions étaient, la plupart du temps, très stupides.  
  
L'urgence d'aller voir Draco lui vint soudainement, et Harry suivit son intuition sans se poser de questions. Lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre, Draco était étendu, là, sur son dos, ses yeux fermés, juste comme Harry l'avait laissé il y avait de cela une heure. Il était sur le point de se retourner pour continuer de visionner la télévision et ses programmes inutiles, lorsque quelque chose lui dit d'arrêter.  
  
Ce fut là qu'il remarqua que Draco ne respirait plus.  
  
Il avait l'air d'un ange, les draps de lin blancs couvrant son corps et ses cheveux blonds illuminant à cause du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. La pâle peau paraissait quasiment translucide.  
  
Il n'avait pas plu ce jour-là; les cieux n'avaient pas pleuré pour sa perte.  
  
Le VIH s'était changé en SIDA quelques mois auparavant, et à cause de cela, l'arrêt de mort de Draco avait été signé. Bien sûr, il avait été signé il y avait de cela quelques années, lorsque Draco eut une relation sexuelle avec un inconnu.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas pensé à de pareilles choses. Il se tint simplement là, au bout du lit, et regarda le corps menu de son amant. Draco ne bougeait plus, mais le cerveau d'Harry ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'il ne bougerait plus jamais.  
  
Il ne pourrait plus lui faire ses fameux sourires narquois.  
  
Il ne pourrait plus rire du manque d'habilités d'Harry en matière de potions.  
  
Il ne pourrait plus dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait.  
  
Maintenant, il s'assit à côté de la fenêtre et regarda le soleil sombrer derrière l'horizon. À côté de lui, il y avait le journal, avec le gros titre qui ne cessait de lui crier que son amant, son mari, son c?ur , était mort.  
  
Il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait pour que sa propre séropositivité se change en SIDA.  
  
Il se demanda quand allait-il rejoindre Draco, là-haut, dans le ciel rouge sang. Il se prit à souhaiter que cela pourrait être maintenant.  
  
**  
  
Voilà, c'était notre première traduction. On review svp ! Alors, à la semaine prochaine pour Cette chose qu'il fait (de Di-Chan, traduit par The Waters) 


	2. Cette chose qu'il fait

DISCLAIMER : Les persos d'harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Les histoires non plus. Nous avons seulement les traductions. Donc, laissez faire les poursuites judiciaires.  
  
Bonjour à tous !  
  
Nous avons constaté que vous avez aimé le premier One-Shot. La plupart des reviews disent que ça parle d'un sujet tabou : le SIDA. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que Bananacosmicgirl l'a écrite car dans plusieurs fics, les personnages s'envoyent en l'air tout le temps sans se préoccuper de conséquences possibles. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare était une fic du genre 'qu'est-ce qui arriverait si.'.  
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Clau : Première revieweuse ! Merci beaucoup (.  
  
Sylvia : C'est vrai que c'est une belle histoire. En passant, ce que tu disais était important : 'Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare' existe pour qu'on se bat contre le SIDA.  
  
Celinette : Moi aussi je suis un adepte des Happy endings. Mais j'aime beaucoup les histoires où la fin n'est ni dramatique, ni de style 'film américain'. J'aime les fins qui nous font réfléchir. Merci pour ton review.  
  
Océ : C'est pour cela que cette fic a été écrite : Pour qu'on se réveille et qu'on voit que fiction et réalité sont deux choses bien distinctes. En d'autre mots : PROTÉGEZ-VOUS.  
  
Nyonoshii : Merci pour ton review. C'est vrai qu'on ne parle pas assez du SIDA. On n'en parlera jamais assez si tu veux mon avis.  
  
Maintenant, voici la deuxième traduction :  
  
Cette chose qu'il fait. C'est une traduction de 'That thing he Does' écrite par Di-Chan. Elle a été traduite par The Waters. Le plus grand 'succès' de Di-Chan est sûrement 'The Anti-Angst Movement' (Le Mouvement Anti-Angst). C'est une des plus drôles fics HP/DM qui est là pour mettre de la joie dans le coeur des lecteurs et qui interdit tout ce qui est morose, noir, déprimant.  
  
Personnellement, cette courte histoire est une de mes favorites. Bonne lecture !  
  
Cette chose qu'il fait (écrite par Di-Chan [Traduite par The Waters])  
  
*****  
  
J'aimerais tant qu'il arrête de faire cela  
  
QUOI? CELA! Cette chose qu'il fait toujours, chaque fois qu'IL est dans les environs  
  
Je le foudroie du regard pour qu'il arrête cela, mais évidemment, comme il aime défier tout, il me défie et continue de le faire.  
  
Sérieusement, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de regarder ce stupide con chaque fois qu'ils sont dans la même pièce, ou s'il est de bonne humeur, il lui offre l'un de ses sourires vicieux. Ça me rend tout simplement malade. Et en plus, l'autre les retourne. Vous pensez qu'ils ont la décence de garder cela pour la chambre, mais non. Ils ont besoin de démontrer au monde entier ce qu'ils font et ils s'en foutent bien de ce que les autres pensent.  
  
Quoi, vous pensez que je n'avais pas remarqué? Comment ne le pourrais-je pas? quand ses doux murmures se sont évanouis, quand les flirts ont disparu, quand ses douces caresses ont laissé ma peau. Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez? Que je suis un tas d'ordures?  
  
C'est sûre que vous le pensez. Je suis Pansy Parkinson, l'idiote à la tête d'air obsédée par Draco Malfoy. Je suis une Serpentard et évidemment, les Serpentards sont des idiots. Mais personne n'évolue sans travailler.  
  
Vous pensez vraiment que je suis stupide. Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. Je suis extrêmement intelligente et je remarque ce qui se passe autour de moi, merci beaucoup.  
  
Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons. Quand Draco a arrêté de me porté attention, je le savais. Je savais qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et je voulais savoir qui était cette personne. Pas pour planifier une revanche ou quelque chose dans le genre. Juste pour savoir qui tuer si un malheur arrivait à Draco. Il n'est peut-être plus mon petit ami, mais il est encore mon ami et je serai damnée si je laisse quelqu'un lui faire mal.  
  
Par après, il y a eu quelques changements subtils. Ce n'était pas évident au début, juste un regard par là et une caresse par ici. De sa méthode bien à lui, il était tranquillement entrain de séduire ce gars. Je me sens quasiment désolée pour lui, oui pour LUI, étant donné que j'ai été moi aussi sujette des séductions de Draco, mais d'un autre côté je suis quasiment soulagée. Quand j'étais avec Draco, je remarquais les regards jaloux et les yeux verts enragés lancés dans ma direction. Quelle saine petite amie ne le remarquerait pas?  
  
Oui, IL était amoureux de Draco bien avant que ce dernier ne le remarque. Pitié vraiment. Ils forment un beau couple.  
  
Même si ça me rend malade.  
  
Et voilà que cela recommence  
  
Je hais lorsqu'il fait cela.  
  
Bref, quand ils ont commencé à faire un petit spectacle de leur supposer "haine", je voulais vomir! Le sarcasme lourd était déjà assez, mais quand ils ont eu à aller le démontrer en face de toute la classe de potion ( chacun recevant une détention et ramassant moins 50 points pour leur maison respective) j'étais complètement hors de moi. Juste parce qu'ils sont un couple ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'ils peuvent se vanter de toutes les manières en leur pouvoir.  
  
C'est sûre que c'est ainsi. J'ai fait pareil dans le temps que j'étais avec Draco. Au moins ce stupide con a beaucoup de plaisir.  
  
Vous pensez probablement que je le hais. Non, actuellement je suis heureuse. Draco n'était pas vraiment content avec moi et durant ce temps, il ne méritait certainement pas le pris de l'attitude la plus joyeuse. Mais maintenant Drago est avec LUI, et il est très joyeux. Très très très joyeux et je vous promets que je vais personnellement jeter un sort à quiconque pensant différemment.  
  
Je suis sûre qu'ils sont en amour. Chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble (oui, je les espionne occasionnellement) c'est pratiquement les mot "nouveaux mariés" qui défilent au-dessus de leur tête. Et si cette bague que j'ai vue au doigt de l'autre gars est une indication, ils pensent qu'ils le sont déjà.  
  
Je peux également vous dire que quelque chose est arrivé la semaine dernière. Une nuit, Draco est revenu avec ce regard abasourdi et malade d'amour dans son visage et chaque petite partie de son corps criait ", " je me suis envoyé en l'air". Il a même trouvé le moyen de parler civilement à moi et aux deux jumeaux idiots (Mon petit surnom personnel pour ses deux tête de poule, je jure, ils ont été un couple pendant si longtemps que ça fait peur de les voir séparés) avant de flotter jusqu'à sa chambre pour baver devant les lettres et les photos de l'autre idiot.  
  
Alors, c'est ici que je suis assise aujourd'hui entrain de regarder un Draco très enjoué envoyant des choses à l'autre. Présentement, il alterne entre des morceaux de nourriture et des baisers dans les airs, mais je suis certaine que la majorité des personnes n'ont pas remarqué les baisers. Et madame je-sais-tout est actuellement entrain d'encourager cela. Mais le meilleur ami du gars n'a remarqué aucun changement. Je ne peux attendre les feux d'artifices dont ça va entraîner lorsqu'il va confronter les deux.  
  
Ce sera surprenant pour tous lorsqu'ils vont finalement découvrir quel idiot Draco a choisi.  
  
Oui je l'appelle l'idiot, le con et toute les insultes que je peux trouver car tous les Serpentards sont supposés de détester Harry Potter.  
  
Néanmoins, Drago défie cela aussi.  
  
****  
  
Ça vous a plu ? C'est maintenant le temps des reviews ! À la semaine prochaine ! 


End file.
